1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a character recognition processing system and a computer readable medium storing a program for character recognition processing.
2. Related Art
When paper document information is stored in electronic or digital form, a paper document is scanned, the scanned document information is converted into image data, and the image data is retained (electronic filing). During this operation, it is generally practiced to append any attribute or keyword to the image data in order to enhance the usability of the document in an image data format.